ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
San Andreas
"I'll have Two number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip... a number 7, 2 number 45's, one with cheese, and a large soda." '- Minister of Defense, Bigelow Smoke, ordering his usual order at a Cluckin' Bell drive through.' "'ey, 'ey, 'ey, Big Smoke, Chill, man!" '- The President of San Andreas, Claudius "CJ" Jones calming down Bigelow Smoke.' San Andreas is a Mafia Country in the Western United States and Baja California. The country started out as western California and expanded rapidly throughout the Rocky Mountains and the Western Great Plains. The country is fairly strong and can easily push through countless enemy defenses. The cities of San Andreas are all Motowns, and the people there can summon tanks, fighter jets, etc. History The Rise of Claudius "CJ" Jones and the Quick Expansion of San Andreas FRICK The Rise of Bigelow "Big Smoke" Smoke and the Rise of Defense yeet Major Conflicts The Black Peace War WIP The Frakes and Subland War WIP Relations Friends (N****s) Ohio - This n***a is good-lookin' muhfugga. We both make up the United States, with me takin' the West and him takin' the East. We're GPP N****s and we're long-time allies. But one thing for certain... Gimme back mah fuggin' Florida, you piece of shit! Wuhu - Dayum, yo island is the SHIT, man! Lotsa activities, fun and cool stuff, plus he leads the GPP, cool for an island nation like you! I'm sorry for your loss on the Frakes genocide, man! Sepiida - Good-lookin' person who's got bullied to oblivion by Yuktobania/Emmeria, Dat muhfuggin' bitch who's not dat muchuva bitch later. Anyways, gave me the good shit, good tech, improved muh army, and alotta things. However... He's gotten more evil when that Ursidae Muhfugga came along. Rizal - Who is he? Eh, dunno, but he's cool, soooo... Neutral Gensokyo - This n***a's not so cool. While we DO fight together alot, and are somewhat friends, she's too scared to put up a muhfuggin' fight, and I have to teach her how to fight. Maybe if this muhfugga learns how to put up a fight, i'd li-- oh, wait, she did... the Black Peace war and the Frakes war... Okay, great job on those wars, but please put up a fight, it's not that hard, man! Wedge - Who da fuck are you? Taungu - Same as Wedge Enemies (Bitches) Frakes - Nuh-uh. No FUCKIN' way am I likin' your bitch ass EVER AGAIN. You genocided >90% of Wuhu's population as solution to Wuhu's civil problems and brought this upon yourself, and that would cause you a whole lot of pain for you. If you weren't such a muhfuggin' piece of shit, I would've put you on the Neutral spot! Subland - Fuckin' dweeb, you're a bitch-ass coward! No wonder it's very easy to clap yo ass, you didn't even DARE to fight me! Black Peace - More like Black Piece of Shit! You violate human right laws and hypnotize yo god damn people! Not only that, but you bombed muh ass and Gensokyo's, too! Good thing Gensokyo learned how to man the fuck up, otherwise her ass woulda been beat the fuck UP and I would have to save her! Ursidae - I'm not joinin' yo cult. I'm not joinin' yo cult. I'M not joinin' yo cult. I'M NOT joinin' yo cult. I'M NOT JOININ' yo cult. I'M NOT JOININ' YO cult. I'M NOT JOININ' YO CULT! I'M NOT JOININ' YO CULT! I'M NOT JOININ' YO CULT! SEPIIDA, YOU GOD-DAMN MUHFUGGIN' CHANGED, AND I DON'T LIKE THAT! NEITHER OF US LIKES THAT EXCEPT YOUR GOD-DAMN FOLLOWERS!